I Now Pronounce You Stevie Robbins
by xEmilyHeartsx
Summary: When Stevie and Zander are thrown together in a class assignment regarding a fake marriage, all sorts of entertaining shenanigans occur… deciding their living location, their children's names, their jobs, how much they love each other... their shotgun wedding? SteviexZander Oneshot!


**I Now Pronounce You Stevie Robbins**

**Summary; When Stevie and Zander are thrown together in a class assignment regarding a fake marriage, all sorts of entertaining shenanigans occur… deciding their living location, their children's names, their jobs… how much they love each other.**

**A/N: I don't even know. And I apologise. Haha, hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I promise you I don't own How to Rock. Soz.**

* * *

Stevie Baskara was generally the type of student who had a positive attitude towards school, possibly because she was smart and passed all of her classes with flying colours. She enjoyed Biology and Chemistry, Geography, Mathematics, Music and Spanish – most people would not enjoy all of their chosen subjects, Stevie was somewhat different. However, when it came to the compulsory subject of Personal Development, Stevie found herself wanting to repeatedly bang her head on her locker before venturing towards the classroom every Thursday afternoon.

Personal Development, in Stevie's opinion, was a useless subject and was not necessarily needed. It was a waste of time where she could be rehearsing with the band, or catching up on her homework, or reading, or assignments. However, she was stuck in Mr. March's classroom as he _attempted _to teach the class the syllabus that was Personal Development. Whilst it was hilarious and gave entertainment to her day, it was also pure torture. As if being at school for seven hours a day wasn't enough torture already!

So, after lunch had finished Stevie was found at her locker grabbing her books for the class she would be spending in for the next hour. To say she was dreading today's class would be an understatement. For some odd reason, she had a bad feeling about today's class, and wasn't keen on finding out if her feeling was true. Slamming her locker shut, scaring a few freshmen in the process, she turned around and began to head for the dreaded class.

Upon entering, she immediately rolled her eyes – Zander, as usual, was perched on her desk as he spoke to a few of their classmates casually. Stevie pushed through them and sat down at her desk before nudging Zander's leg, motioning for him to move so she could place her books on the desk. As he hopped off and sat beside her in his own desk, Stevie grinned at him and he returned the gesture.

"Okay, okay!" Mr. March's delusional voice rang throughout the classroom as he clasped his hands together. "We have a fun lesson ahead of us today!" He started as he did _every single lesson _without fail. He'd say how fun it would be, but in reality it was torture. "I have some super awesome sheets out the front, but you need one between a pair." He stated and the class nodded in approval – rarely did they get to work in pairs in this class. "But I've made the pairs." And their happy mood was destroyed.

Stevie groaned and rested her head on her desk as she awaited the dreaded news of being partnered with someone she hated or was weird, example one, Andy Bartlett who was winking and playing kissy face at her. Stevie just scrunched her nose up and slowly shook her head before looking back at Mr. March. She leant forward in her desk as she noticed him writing on the whiteboard and was now curiously. When he was finished, her eyes widened to the size of the moon.

_Pretend Marriage._

Oh, god.

"You will be getting a sheet to fill out, and you will have half an hour to fill it out with your 'spouse'" He spoke in bunny eared quotations as the class groaned. "And then you'll present it to the class!" His excited voice chanted causing the class to groan even more. "Ah, c'mon people! Now, partners…" He trailed off and Stevie tuned out until she heard her name. "And finally, Stevie and Zander."

Stevie shot up out of her desk and narrowed her eyes at Mr. March. Why would he pair her with Zander of all people? Don't get her wrong, she loved the boy, he was her best friend and a great person… he just wasn't very focused in this class.

"Howdy, wife." Zander's voice broke Stevie out of her trance as she turned to him and glared. "How are you this fine lesson, Stevie _Robbins_?" He questioned with a smirk present on his face. Oh, how Stevie knew he was going to enjoy this lesson.

"Let's just get this down, hubby." She joked along as Zander clapped and pumped a fist into the air. Stevie took the sheet out of Zander's hands that Mr. March had obviously handed out and began to read over the questions briefly.

"Okay, so I'm just saying, our kid should be called like… Bolt, or Flash or something. Or like Bass or Uke, ya know?" Zander suggested and Stevie narrowed her eyes at him, shaking her head with an amused smile on her face. "What? I think any of them would be cool names." He grinned and Stevie groaned playfully.

"Zander!" She whined, waving the piece of paper in front of his face. "Focus!"

Zander raised his arms in defence and Stevie giggled. "Okay, so our names. Zander Robbins and Stevie Baskara." She spoke, going to write down the names in the first blank space provided.

"Wait, wait, wait! Baby, we're married now, you're Stevie Robbins." He winked as Stevie closed her eyes and took a deep breath in.

"What if I want to keep my last name?"

"Because mine is clearly so much more better, and besides, Stevie Robbins has a lovely ring to it, don't you think?" He smirked and Stevie couldn't help but shake her head with a smile on her face.

"Alright, alright…" She trailed off writing down _Zander and Stevie Robbins _on the sheet of paper where the names were provided.

"Perfect, baby!" Zander chanted and wrapped an arm around his 'wife'.

Shaking her head for the umpteenth time this lesson, she read along to the next question. "Where will you and your spouse be living?"

"Mars."

"Zander Robbins!"

"Okay! … Jupiter."

"Oh, my gosh!"

Zander chuckled at her reaction and playfully nudged her. "Just kiddin', baby. We should live in like… New York or something. Somewhere cool. Wait, no! We're living in Seattle, where I'm from." He ended and Stevie smirked.

"What if I wanna live here where I'm from?" She retorted and Zander leaned right on in close to her, his breath tickling her lips.

"Husband knows best!"

Stevie laughed and pushed him away via the face and wrote down Seattle on the sheet of paper to satisfy Zander. Although, she didn't even mind the idea of living there… if Zander was from there, then she was sure she'd love it. Shaking her head rid of her thoughts; Stevie began to read the next question and rolled her lips together.

"Where did we get married?"

"Las Vegas, we had a shotgun wedding."

"Zander, do you even know what a shotgun wedding is?"

"Uh… no?"

Stevie laughed at his answer and looked him dead in the eye. "If it were a shotgun wedding I would have been pregnant." She informed him and he winked in response.

"You could have been pregnant… with Bolt!"

"Oh, my gosh…"

"Okay, so that's settled." Zander spoke, taking the piece of paper and pen off Stevie. In the marriage space he had written;

_Married in Las Vegas baby! Shotgun wedding, wifey got preggers with Bolt our first child. The light of our lives!_

"I'm writing from now on." Zander spoke and poked his tongue out at Stevie who tried to fight him for the paper. His arm reached up into the air, and although he was only a few centimetres taller than he, she couldn't reach and he felt superior. "Okay, next…" He trailed off, reading the next question. "'How many children will you have? What will their names be?' Well, this is easy." Bringing the piece of paper down from the air he began to fill out the answer.

Stevie peeked over his shoulder, trying to get a glimpse of what he was writing, honestly concerned about this all. However, he was making her smile and taking the stress of a normal class away from her. And the fact that she was 'married' to her best friend made her life even better… considering she had liked him from afar for a while. Finally, she was able to read what he had written and her mouth dropped. "_Zander!_"

_Our first kiddy, Bolt was a result of a night gone wrong, then it turned into a shotgun wedding. The photos are good although. Our second child named Uke is a bass player and a girl and is a hot, sexy, smartass much like her mother. And we also have a turtle who is our third child. Baby Tiger, bless him._

"You are so immature!" She exclaimed, not quite getting over the fact that he had referred to her as 'hot, sexy and a smartass' – the smartass bit she got, but hot and sexy? Coming from your best friend was weird. Not that she was complaining or anything…

"Settled? Kay, cool."

The rest of the half hour was spent by the two of them laughing at the total idiotic things they were writing down on the form. Stevie had gone far past caring about this task; it wasn't being graded so she didn't mind at all. It was good to have fun once in a while. Before they knew it, Mr. March had told everyone to stop working and the presentations would begin.

Much like the two of them, the majority of the class had not taken this seriously which had the class in a fit of laughter, including Mr. March who was having a golly old chuckle to himself off to the side of the classroom. After being called up to the front, Stevie and Zander faced the class with opposing looks – Zander held the sheet of paper and was grinning, whilst Stevie had her arms folded across her chest, an amused smirk playing on her lips.

"Good afternoon fellow classmates," Zander began, putting on a terrible British accent. "My name is Zander Robbins and this is my wife Stevie Robbins," He introduced putting an arm around Stevie and pulling her in close to him. "And this is our life story."

Taking the sheet of paper off of him, Stevie cleared her throat and read out a few of the points they had marked down. "Because of Zander originating from Seattle, we have decided that that would be a suitable place for us to reside in." She began with a smile. "I will be working as a Biochemist, while Zander will be…" She trailed off, shaking her head at what Zander had written down. "Zander will be a rock sex-god with his awesome guitar playing skills. He will be, and I quote, 'basically the Jesus of the earth'." She finished and the class erupted into fits of laughter.

Zander took the piece of paper off Stevie with a proud smile on his face as he read over the next few points on the page. "We will be getting married in Las Vegas baby! Whoo!" He chanted and the class chuckled at his eagerness. "It will be a shotgun wedding, because Stevie is retarded and got herself pregnant." He said and Stevie raised her hands to cover her face in anger. What the hell was he doing? From the sputters of laughter and the satisfied look on Zander's face, Stevie could well and truly say her face was fire engine red.

"We will have three children. Bolt, who is our first child and a result of the shotgun wedding. He'll be awesome like me and a chick magnet, hide yo' kids! Our second child will be Uke, and she will be like her sexy, hot, smart-aleck mother. And the third child will be Tiger the turtle. We adopoted him front the agency and is the apple of our eye." Zander faked tearing up as he wrapped an arm around Stevie yet again causing her to roll her eyes playfully. "And we love each other to the moon and back and out honeymoon was on Mars. The end!"

Stevie rolled her eyes as the whoops and chants erupted from the class. How on earth did they get that reaction? Even Mr. March was chanting at their presentation. Zander and Stevie made their way from the front of the class towards their seats where they sat down.

"Good presentation, baby." Zander spoke, leaning over to grin at Stevie who smiled amusedly. "Imagine if we were actually married…" He trailed off and Stevie almost choked on air. "Of course our kids would be hot and musically talented and be super geniuses." He spoke and looked Stevie right in the eye. "And we'd have a cute wedding and stuff." He spoke softly, leaning in ever so slowly, his eyes flickering between her chocolate orbs and her plump lips. Before he could reach them, the bell rang and the two sprang apart, gathering their books as if the last thirty seconds had never happened.

"Come on wifey," Zander began casually, chucking an arm around Stevie's shoulder. "Let's go have a wedding feast."

* * *

**Review your thoughts on my crazy imagination! xoxo**


End file.
